mystery of a ninja
by NinjagymnastgirlK
Summary: All is going well with the ninja untill Kai recieves a text which changes it all. First FanFic :)
1. wakey wakey

**Jay pov**

It was a beautiful morning in ninjago, I woke up to the sound of footsteps, I sat up completely forgetting about being on top bunk I hit my on the bountys ceiling. "OW!" I said,

"hey its about time you got up" said cole I rolled my eyes and looked around the small room and at the bunk next to cole and I's "hey wheres kai?" I asked


	2. breakfast

"I don't know im not a genius" said cole "HA! You got that right" said jay "and I know its hard when your falling down but it's a long way up when you hit the ground" sang cole knocking jay off his feet " guys they are going start breakfast" said zane calmly as always. Once they got into the dining area nya and sensei wu where already sitting there

"sheesh, its about time you got up! Its 9:30" said nya "yes it is you sopposed to be awake an hour ago" stated the old sensei, the ninja seated them selves " well to bad y'all are up I was going to eat all the pancakes and bacon my self" said nya just then Lloyd ran in nearly crashing "did I miss the pancakes?" he exclaimed  
"no and you almost crashed watch where your going" said wu wacking the 10 yr old on the head with his staff, "anyways Lloyd how was your first sleep over?" asked zane "it was great considering I had to wake at 8:30 in the morning to get home" said Lloyd as he got seated and took a sip of orange juice

"breakfast time!"yelled jay exited as ever because the best cook ever! He clams he dosint like it but nya says its one of his hobbies. Kai walked out wearing a stained white apron and balancing to plates on his hands one holding turkey bacon the other blueberry chocolate chip pancakes.

a/n that's all I got so far can you believe dreamed this? Weird huh?

Jay: oh my god!

Nya: whats wrong now jay?

Me: we watched episode 35 the invintation season 4

Cole, zane, jay, Lloyd, kai: IT WAS EPIC!

Nya: *sighs* ngg doesent own ninjago or 'on top of the world' by imagine dragons

Wu: please review


	3. where's he going?

Nya p.o.v.

After we all sat down to breakfast I noticed Kai start to fidget a bit.

-5 minutes later-

I'm currently sitting across from Kai and in between Cole and Jay and my brother is sitting in between Lloyd and Zane of course sensei Wu is at the head of the table. Now Kai's gobbling down two giant pancakes and four pieces of bacon, He finishes his breakfast and stands up "I'm going on a walk" Kai says "where exactly?" I ask "I just need a breath of fresh air" he said "alright don't be long, you all have training" says sensei "yes sensei" he says and leaves.

A couple minutes later I stand up "I'm following him." I say "why?" jay asked "didn't you see Kai not being able to stay still? Or that he was up before any of us?" I said "I saw him acting strange" Zane says "thank you Zane" I said "don't be long Nya." Says sensei "I won't"

-later-

I finally see Kai, he's going towards ignacia. 'Our home town?' I thought, he's going to four weapons witch is a little strange that he didn't tell me.

A/N that's all I got for now.

Cole: what does nya find?

Jay: that's the surprise dirt claud!

Cole: I know zap trap! I just thought the story cast should know before the viewers do. Right Nya?

Nya: *face palms* please review


	4. secret

"Ignacia?" whispered Nya.

-Kai point of view.-

I knew someone was following me. I went a totally different way to _four weapons._ I noticed that Nya was the one that is following me, and I knew I couldn't lose her so I continued my way to my 'parents' shop.

Once I made it to _four weapons_ I put on my old apron, grabbed some extra metal, and lit the coals with my _fire sword_. I then started making some silver throwing stars for Zane, because he found out that tomorrow is his birthday. The day he was built.

I saw my sister out of the corner of my eye. "Well, I am finished with Zanes gift." I said to 'myself',

Next I wrapped the throwing stars with some dusty wrapping paper I found in the closet, Then I went to my old 'room' and opened the drawer. I eyed Nya peeking through the window, I chuckled and pulled out an old portrait of…

**A/N ok so I decided to torture you guys with a cliff hanger!**

**Sorry for the long wait! (writers block)**

**Bye!**


	5. Home

A portrait of 4 people it looked like a family. The first one, probaly the dad. Had black hair and black eyes, the hair was an exact image of Kais. The second, looking like a mom. Had long red brown hair that was in a braid down to waist and brilliant green eyes - the same ones Kai had. The third was a miniature Kai. He looked almost exactly like his Mom. and the last sat on the young boys shoulders and had bobbed black hair and bangs combed to the side.

Nya gasped '_It's Kai and I's family'._ She watched as a tear slid down Kais face and plopped on the photograph, but he quickly wiped his eyes. After that Nya decided to head back to the bounty.

**Kais POV**

I wiped my eyes and the picture. It was the last one I had since it was all ruined. My phoned buzzed. I got a text. I grabbed my IPhone and checked my messages. It was a number I wasn't familier with. "Curious." I muttered as I tapped and read it.

_Hello Kai. It's me. Don't you remember? Those bright flames? The screams from your family? Trapped? I'm here to finish the job, There will never be another Flamley again._

"Well that's not good." I muttered. Since it was nearly night fall I grabbed my things, and left.

About twenty minutes later I stepped onto the deck of the bounty. "Where have you been dude?!" exclaimed Jay, "Yeah! You missed training and dinner!' said Cole, '_Wow, they're really mad' _I thought. The two continued to yell at untill Sensei came along. "Stop! Kai had a right to be gone all day. Now, apoligise." Cole and Jay sighed and turned to me, "I'm sorry Kai, I guess I was just jealous that you got to miss training." said Jay with a chuckle, I smiled, "Sorry Kai." Cole muttered.


	6. Idiot!

Kai POV

I rolled my eyes and checked my phone.

Dude. Stop moving around Ninjago so that I can take care of you!

I guess I was making a face or something because Jay said, "Relax bro! Cole's just being Cole!"

"Hehe, yeah. I'm just gonna…" I chucked my phone off the bounty and into the sea of sand.… wait… MY PHONE!

"Kai? You ok? Why'd you just throw your phone?" Asked Nya. MENTAL FACEPALM

"What? No reason…" Run, Kai, run so no one suspects anything!

I ran off the bounty to find my phone.

**A/N I'm so sorry it's short! Authors do need to sleep at some point!**


	7. Search

"That was weird." Zane muttered, "Yeah, has he been acting funny to you too?" Jay wondered.

The earth ninja rolled his eyes. "Probably just hiding something."

**(line break)**

"Where is it? Where is my stupid phone?!" Kai was frustrated… as always. "I can't believe I threw my phone off the bounty!" He yelled.

**Ninja go! go! Everybody with me! **

"Hey! That's ringtone."

The Fire ninja dug until the ringtone wasn't muffled anymore.

"Aug! How'd it get all the way down here?"

He picked up his phone and checked the time. 2:46pm 1 unread text ,it read.

_Hey kid. Have you always been so stupid? You know where you are, right? Anyway, don't stay where you are. If you don't move it will be easier to track your every move._

Seriously? How stupid did that guy think Kai was?

Kai ran back to the bounty.

"Hey guys! Heh I found my phone!"

He said. "You're a bit too cheerful. What's up, idiot?" Cole said, Zane elbowed him.

"No need to be such a jerk." Kai retorted. "Okay, okay! Break it up. Let's go get our anger out on some Fist 2 Face 2!"

The three rolled their eyes and followed Jay to the game room.

(**Line break)**

After Kai won (of course), they all went to bed.

**Ninja go! Go! **

Kai rolled his eyes. Stupid phone! He had a text:

_Nighty night ninja. I better sleep too, I've got a long day of tracking to do. Don't move._

Kai rolled his eyes and took off his high tops. A red blinking button fell out of the shoe.

Wait… the tracker wasn't on his phone, It was on him!


	8. No

The next morning, Kai went to work immediately. How could he not have noticed this before?

The fire ninja typed the phone number into the bridges identification page and looked it up.

The location of the phone number came from… Kai was shaking, he was so eager to finally find where this idiot was texting him from!

Cole, Zane and Lloyd came in. "Hey Kai. Whatcha doing?" Lloyd said. "Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out!" Was Kai's reply.

"Woah Kia! That's not very nice!" Cole taunted. "Zane, how may one say 'I really want to hit you in the face with a brick I million times'?"

"One absolutely wishes to acquaint your face with a fundamental building item. Relentless and repeatedly."

"Yeah. That." Kai said, directing it towards Cole.

Jay and Nya walked in. "Ah! Get out!" Kai yelled. Jay, not listening directed his attention to the screen. "Woah. What's that?"

Kai facepalmed. "Kai… why did you look up the address to Four Weapons?" Asked Nya. All eyes were on the fire ninja.

"What? That - That can't be right." Kai entered the phone number again. The same results. The fire ninja clicked the 'More Info' button.

'Adrian and Anna Flamey'

'Current status: alive'

'Four Weapons blacksmith shop'

'Phone number: (423) 671-8016'

'As of: August 8th, 2016'

But Kai stopped listening after the automated voice said the second line.

"It - it can't be right." Nya mumbled. Kai had his head in his hands. "It was just updated. Agh. I hate technology."

Kai pulled out his phone and entered the last text he had received into the computer.

You'll never find me. I'm safe in this spot. You're so easy.

He had gotten that in the middle of the night.

'Sent from 2415 Four Weapons, Ignacia'


	9. Uh-Oh

The ninja soon left the bridge to do their own things. Kai went to his room to think things over. 'I know. I'll go there and see for myself!' Kai's thoughts were interrupted by Jay. He threw open the fire ninja's door and stood in front of him.

"Yes? Is there something you needed?" Kai would expect Cole in here because they shared the room, but not Jay. "You broke Nya. She's upset. It's your fault."

"What? Is she okay?" The fire ninja quickly stood up. "Oh yeah, she's fine. Thanks to me." Jay looked mad. Like, really mad. "You're beginning to sound like Lloyd…" Kai crossed his arms and looked down at the slightly shorter ninja.

Small sparks began coming out of Jay's fists. "Jay… You know what Sensei said. We have to control ourselves in order to control our elements."

"Oh. So, tell me Kai. Am I still acting like Lloyd? Or am I acting like you?!" Jay brought a hand to his face, getting ready to punch Kai.

"Nya's all I have! You're not gonna take that away!" Jay striked, Kai dodged. "Really? You at least have a family. I'm not going to hit you, Jay!"

The Lightning ninja was just getting more mad. He striked again, this time hitting Kai's temple. Jay was now bouncing from foot to foot like boxer.

Jay soon tried to run at his brother. Kai put his hand out to stop the teenager in blue. It work for a second but Jay pushed his head harder and it ended with a sickening crack that came from Kai's wrist.

It was loud too because Cole soon ran in. "What was that sound?! Did something break?!" Jay made a face. "Yeah. I think so." He pointed to Kai, who held his wrist to his chest. A look of pain on his face.

"Kai? You okay?" The red ninja's eyes began to water. He shakily put his left arm out for Cole and Jay to see.

Kai's wrist could bend so far back that his fingers could touch his forearm, a bone stuck through the underside where it definitely should not be.

Immediately, Jay began to freak out. He jumped behind Cole, "I'm sorry! Just please, don't show me again!"

"Jay. Go get the others." The Lightning ninja quickly ran off. He ran into the game room where Zane and Lloyd were going against each other in Fist2Face, Nya sat on the couch to cheer them on and Sensei was looking at a scroll.

The old man soon noticed Jay's presence. "Hello Jay. Why so urgent?" Nya looked over but the green and white ninja didn't take their eyes off the screen.

"Set course for the hospital." Seeing their confusion, Jay motioned for them to follow. Nya grabbed a chunk of Lloyds hair and pulled him along.

They ran into the bedroom where Kai sat on the floor supporting his wrist and Cole tried to comfort him.

**A/N I could not stop writing th****is! **

**Olaflover13: I love that song XD**

**LabRatFlutieKat: It'll make sense soon! **

**Bya!**


	10. What!

They immediately set course for the Ninjago City Hospital. As soon as they arrived, Nya and Kai ran in. The nurse didn't ask what was wrong, she just made them wait in the waiting room. Soon, the fire ninja was wearing a big red cast.

Kai sighed. "Looks like I won't be doing anything for a while."

"But you will fight." Everyone was surprised by Sensei Wu's comment. "But Sensei. I don't understand. Wouldn't Kai just injured worse?" Zane said. "He may. Or he may not. But we will never know ok until we try." The old man then left the room. Lloyd muttered "Lucky." At Kai, then headed towards the training room.

"I really don't understand the Garmadon family." Jay said, clearly trying to make a laugh. "No one does!" Kai yelled back, heading towards the kitchen.

Hey, kid.

Don't act like you know everything!

Ha!

Kai rolled his eyes. He deleted the text history and walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Lloyd! You want a phone? Here ya go!" Kai gave the blonde his phone and walked away.

After getting over the shock that Kai GAVE him his phone, Lloyd smirked and began to hack into the OPhone 10.

**A/N No Lloyd, don't do that! I'm sorry it's so Short! I wrote this, and a chapter of Back Together Again in math and photojournalism XD**

**Olaflover13: I did that while writing it!**

**Kaitocksrainbow: XD I couldn't help but say, those are perfect names for Jay!**

**Sirslinkalot: Glad you like it!**

**LabRatFlutieKat: Lloyd says thank you for beating up Jay instead of him.**

**Horseluver204: Who knows! Maybe he'll just get more injured XD**

**Bye!**


	11. Safe?

Tears blurred my vision as pain filled my body. My breathing quickened, desperate to get a breath into my lungs.

I heard the shouts of my teammates, they see me fall to my knees.

Run. Run faster. Save me from whatever happens next. Show me that you care… If you care. NO don't let your last thoughts be filled with hate and doubt.

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to hold myself up. It's not working. I think, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.

A deranged, almost demented, laughter interrupts what almost saved my failing life.

I thought strikes me. I'm not dead yet. This...this thing is telling me something. A horrible voice fills my ears. It sounds like an old man who has been smoking since childhood.

'Too slow, fire burner!'

Fire burner.

Fire. Burner.

r.

Images of my parents flashed through my head. That was their name for me! This thing has something against my family.

My breathing slows. No. You can get through this. I turn my head. They're almost here! I fall to my face. My energy is gone.

"You can do it, brother!"

These voices… They've made it? Sirens blare and I feel myself lifted. To heaven? No onto a stretcher.

Something hard grows around my left wrist. It goes from my knuckles to my elbow. A cast? My cast.

A mask is pulled to my face and air slowly fills my suffering lungs.

I'm alive.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sat up in a pool of sweat on his top bunk. There are no demonic laughs, no ambulances, no Masks.

The fire ninja jumped down, ignoring the pain in his arm and… leg? his brothers are getting ready for the day.

He falls on his back. Theres knife through his leg.

Kai smiled, not his signature smirk, but a real, genuine smile.

'You may have injured my today, but never again will you get your way.'


	12. Another Injury

Cole looked to the heap of red on the ground. "Kai! What the freak happened?!"

The idiot was smiling! What kind of idiot smiles when they get stabbed?! The young leader called his team back into the shared bedroom.

"Oh my gosh! Kai!" Nya cried, running through her brothers side. Eventually, an ambulance was called and arrived. The samurai went with her brother leaving the others to follow the few pieces of evidence left behind.

"Ok. Anything else we could get clues from?" Cole asked, looking at the information that the fire ninja left on the screen. "Ooh!" Lloyd yelled, running back to his room, "I have Kais phone!" He said, placing the device on the counter. "No time to figure out how you got this," The earth ninja stated, "Let's go check out Four Weapons."

The group was about to leave when a figure on crutches blocked their path. "Wait. Don't go there," Kai started, "You don't understand."

The ninja completely ignored the red ninja by directing the attention to himself. "Wow! You're a fast recoverer!" Jay exclaimed, "I bet it hurts real badly!" Zane said, looking down at Kais splint. "Yeah… well they stitched and wrapped it up. I'm still getting used to these," the red ninja fumbled with his silver crutches.

Nya shook her head. "This is so stupid. Did you guys find out who did this?" She blinked back tears. "You know what? We'd probably know the answer to that if we went to Four Weapons to investigate." Lloyd said teasingly.

"No." The fire ninja said firmly, "That's trespassing. I'll get you guys arrested."

"... We live in the same house, Kai." Zane stated, "Uh… don't you mean flying ship?" Jay laughed.

**A/N Jay... no. XD sorry it was short! It's gonna get intense next chapter and I didn't know how to end it.**

**Beatitude Girl: I'm sorry for making you wait so long!**

**Kairocksraimbow: Thanks! Reading back on it I realized it doesn't make too much sense :)**

**KatTheGracefulKlutz: No.**

**Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
